Soap Suds
by LemonHappyHello
Summary: OneShot. Mello comes home after a long day of "work" to find the apartment he shares with Matt a complete mess... Lemon ensues.


Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote (obviously). If we did... well... it would have been a yaoi anime.

Author's Notes: This is the first of hopefully several lemons from a couple of real life best friends. We hope you enjoy our lemon ^^

* * *

_**GameBoy99** you have a new IM from **ChocolateMafia:**_

_Yo, what do you want to eat tonight?_

_**ChocolateMafia **you have a new IM from **Gameboy99:**_

_don't care. how's work_

_**Gameboy99 **you have a new IM from **ChocolateMafia:**_

_Killing people as usual. _

_**ChocolateMafia **you have a new IM from **Gameboy99:**_

_k, can you get some cigs_

_**Gameboy99 **you have a new IM from **ChocolateMafia:**_

_Sure. _

_Later._

_**ChocolateMafia **you have a new IM from **Gameboy99:**_

_kthxbai_

* * *

Mello left headquarters that evening around five o' clock. He stopped by a convenience store to pick up some food and a pack of cigarettes for Matt before heading to their shared apartment.

A frown spread across his face as he opened the door to find empty cigarette packs and discarded chocolate wrappers strewn across the floor. Mello sighed as he removed his trench coat and carelessly draped it on a lamp.

"Matt." The gamer ignored him. "Matt!"

Matt glanced up from his video game. "Huh?"

"This morning before I left, didn't I ask you to clean up this shit hole?"

"I don't know. Did you?"

Mello sighed again. "I just don't get how every time I ask you to do something around here, it never gets done."

"But I just got this game yesterday. I didn't feel like doing anything," the redhead replied.

"Dammit Matt! You never do anything, you lazy bum!" Mello exclaimed as he went into the kitchen to retrieve an oversized trash bag. He then proceeded to stomp around the apartment grabbing fistfuls of trash and shoving them violently into the bag.

As he picked up a pile of empty cigarette packs, Mello uncovered the gun he had been looking for, for two weeks now.

"Dammit to hell, Matt!" Mello yelled. "Do you know how long I've been looking for this?" he continued as he waved the gun in Matt's face.

"Like an hour?"

"I haven't even been home for an hour, you idiot!"

"Oh," Matt said barely glancing at Mello before returning to his game.

Once most of the trash had been cleared from the room, Mello tied up the trash bags and set them by the front door in a pile. He would leave it up to Matt to take them outside.

Mello looked around the room triumphantly until a particular goggle-wearing individual came into view. He scowled as he walked into the kitchen and kicked the sink.

"Shit!" he swore. "Damn you, Matt! This is all your fault," he yelled as he nonchalantly rubbed his aching foot on the back of his uninjured leg.

He shifted the stack of dirty dishes over to one side of the sink before turning on the tap and adding soap to the warm water.

Mello stood there muttering to himself as he washed the dishes, soap suds up to his elbows. Matt looked up from his video game and almost felt a twinge of guilt for not helping him with the chores. He put his game down and walked over to his lover, gently placing his hands on his hips. Mello flinched a little at the soft touch. Matt stood behind him, gently pressing his body against Mello's, resting his head on his left shoulder.

Mello continued to angrily wash the dishes, scrubbing as hard as he could. Matt turned his head so that his lips just barely touched Mello's neck. For a split second, Mello stopped what he was doing, but he was still angry, he didn't want to give Matt the satisfaction of winning. Matt slowly slid his lips up to Mello's ear.

"Sorry man," he whispered. Mello glared at the dish in his hand as he felt Matt's tongue lightly flick at his ear. He closed his eyes and unconsciously tilted his head as Matt's teeth gently nibbled at his ear. Matt slid his hands from Mello's hips to the front of his tight leather pants.

"Matt, now is not the time for this," Mello growled. Matt slid his left hand across Mello's belt. "Fuck Matt."

Matt ignored Mello's protests. He slowly undid his belt and slid it from around his waist. Mello scrubbed more vigorously. Matt slid his hands up underneath Mello's leather vest, gently caressing his torso. He kissed and sucked at his neck as he let his fingers brush lightly against Mello's nipples.

Mello had to consciously control his breathing, he wasn't ready to give in to Matt. He focused all his concentration on the dishes in front of him.

Slowly, Matt slid his left hand back down Mello's chest, letting his fingers linger a moment longer on his toned abs. His right hand continued to gently caress Mello's nipple.

Mello choked back a groan as Matt began to unzip his vest. He let the dish slip from his hands to the bottom of the sink. Both of Matt's hands slid down Mello's body back to his waist. He softly blew against the back of Mello's neck as he began to massage at his hardening dick.

Mello leaned over the sink, his hands resting at the bottom. He began to breathe heavily as Matt slipped a hand into his pants, continuing to molest him. He used his other hand to pull the vest off Mello's shoulders. Matt lowered his lips to his lover's shoulders and began to softly nibble on the exposed skin.

"Oh Matty," he gasped as Matt licked up to his neck. His hands balled into fists in the soapy water, he chewed on his lower lip, his breathing becoming more erratic. "Cut it out," he continued very unconvincingly.

Matt smiled as he removed himself from Mello's body for a moment. He gently slid his pants and underwear down to his knees. Mello glared over his shoulder as he felt two fingers slide along his rear.

"You love it," Matt smiled as he reached back around to Mello's dick, "I know."

"Bastard," Mello muttered.

Mello gasped slightly as Matt massaged both his dick and his entrance. It was getting harder to resist his advances. After what felt like an eternity to Mello, Matt removed his hands from his body. Mello dropped his head and sighed heavily. He was getting tired of resisting.

Matt reached across the sink and quietly grabbed the bottle of soap. He poured some out onto his left hand and dropped the bottle to the floor. Mello threw his head back and gasped as he felt a slick finger slip into his entrance. Gently, Matt rubbed his finger inside of Mello, slowly twisting and pulling out and pushing back in. Mello let his head fall to the side, his mouth open and moaning. He so didn't care about being stubborn anymore. Matt scraped his teeth against Mello's neck as he pushed another finger inside of him. He began to thrust his fingers in and out more forcefully. The tips of Mello's hair dragged through the soap bubbles as he leaned further over the sink, spreading his legs for Matt, biting his lip and choking on his moans even more.

Matt continued penetrating Mello with his fingers as he licked everywhere he could reach along his back and shoulders. Mello's knees shook underneath him, his head became light as he fought to breathe. Matt could feel Mello's body shiver and chuckled quietly to himself. He loved being able to do that to him. Mello sighed as he felt Matt's hands leave his body momentarily. Matt grabbed his hips and turned him around to face him. Mello's soaking wet and soap covered arms wrapped around his lover's neck, water dripping down his back. Matt pulled Mello closer, pressing his body tightly against Mello's, making him practically straddle his leg. He placed a foot on Mello's pants, pushing them to the ground. Mello pulled his legs out as he sucked passionately on Matt's tongue.

Mello scratched his fingers down Matt's torso and tore off his belt. He began to pant against his partner's mouth as he felt the heat radiating from inside his pants. He practically ripped his pants open, letting Matt's dick press against his. Matt began to moan slightly as their cocks rubbed together. Mello locked his arms back around Matt's neck, not wanting to even let air between them.

Matt slid his hands down Mello's legs, hooking them behind his knees. He lifted Mello's feet off the floor, leaning him against the counter. Mello begrudgingly released his grip on Matt's neck and leaned back, letting his hands drop back into the sink. He picked a leg up and rested it on Matt's shoulder, letting Matt have a free hand to help guide his cock to Mello's entrance. Mello let out an exaggerated groan as he felt the tip of Matt's penis slide to his hole. Matt slowly pushed inside. His eyes stayed locked on Mello's face, watching it twist with pleasure.

"Oh... yeah..." Mello breathed out as Matt buried himself deep inside his body. He held Mello by his legs again as he licked from his chest up his neck. As he pulled back from Mello's neck, he just barely pulled his dick out and slowly pushed back in. Mello held his breath as Matt's movements gradually became faster. Mello opened his mouth, letting a moan out with his held breath as he accepted Matt's kisses. They're tongues and teeth clashed as Matt began to thrust harder, faster in and out of him. Matt leaned completely over Mello's body, practically laying him over the sink, relentlessly pounding into his burning hot body.

Mello leaned his head back, letting almost all of his hair fall into the water. He moaned as he slid a soapy hand down his stomach to his own cock, dripping with pre-cum. He gripped his dick tightly as his hips bucked with every push of Matt's body. His cries became louder, more earnest. Matt's body shook as he listened to Mello's screams of pleasure. He lowered his head, his lips barely brushing against Mello's chest. It became harder to breathe as Mello's body squeezed him tighter and tighter. Mello let his head rest on the counter as he pulled his hand out of the sink and grabbed Matt's shirt. His fingertips dug into Matt's shoulder through the fabric as he got closer to his orgasm.

Matt's motions became sharper, more jerky. He pushed as deep and as hard as he could. He panted heavily against Mello's chest. "Ah, shit! Mello!" he gasped as he released himself inside his partner. Mello could feel Matt's dick spasm deep inside of him. His hand slid up into Matt's hair. He gripped a handful as he continued to stroke himself faster, harder, until he finally cried out with his orgasm.

Mello let his hands fall back into the sink as Matt slid his softening penis out of his body. Matt gently kissed and licked from Mello's chest to his neck where he sucked on his pulse point. Mello let out a breathy moan as he relished in Matt's attention.

Matt moved his mouth along Mello's jawline until he found his lips. He gently pulled Mello off the edge of the sink to let his feet to rest on the floor. Mello felt himself losing himself in Matt's kisses when he suddenly pulled away and tucked himself back in his pants.

"Okay. Food time," Matt said casually.

Pantless, Mello stayed frozen against the sink.

"Huh?" Mello asked his lover, confused.

"Food. Nourishment. I'm hungry," Matt stated simply as he tossed Mello his own pants.

Mello scowled as he dressed quickly.

"I can't believe you...After all _that,_ all you can think about is food?"

Matt grinned. "Well I also need a cigarette and I want to play my game."

Mello glared at Matt. He stomped over to the bag of convenience store food he had left by the door. He grabbed it, opened a window and tossed it out, letting it fall three stories.

"You want food? Go get it jackass," Mello practically yelled as he sauntered off to the bathroom and slammed the door.


End file.
